50 Reasons
by angst cupcake
Summary: Reed x Johnny 50 reasons as to how and why Reed and Johnny have ended up the way they did...


Reed/Johnny

1- Impressions:

When Johnny first met Reed, his impression wasn't that of interest, but rather of distaste at the thought of the guy actually _dating _his sister.

2- Immature:

Reed couldn't imagine how Sue had put up with Johnny's childish ways; all he knew was that she wouldn't have him any other way…and Reed supposed he, too, thought the same way.

3- Work:

Reed worked too hard for his own good; and he never knew it until Johnny took pleasure in teasing him greatly about it.

4- Patience:

Johnny had no patience whatsoever; and it wasn't until Reed figured this out did he learn he could aggravate the younger so much easier just by telling him to "wait just a minute", and watching Johnny's face flush.

5- Dangerous:

Reed knew better than to make Johnny angry, knowing that, out of the four of them, he had the most destructive capability; but Reed couldn't help but think how nicely the danger in Johnny's eyes brought out the blue of his irises.

6- Outfit:

Johnny first realized how good-looking Reed actually was when the man walked into the room with a brand new suit on that he was supposed to wear for accepting the grant for his study of an intergalactic cloud, that was going to pass by Earth.

7- Red:

Reed couldn't help but notice how Johnny's face turned several shades of red when he spun around to show off the rest of his suit; he didn't say anything.

8- Fear:

When Reed ran back to the platform to try and pull Ben back from the ever-closer space cloud, Johnny felt fear worm its way through his stomach as the older man told him to run away.

9- Skin:

Johnny's skin was unnaturally hotter than any human's could be; Reed, even knowing the younger was literally made of fire, never noticed until he first took Johnny's hand in his own.

10-Intensity:

Johnny had to be careful when he began to lose it; He tried his best to stay in control, but even Reed knew it was possible that the intensity of Johnny's orgasm could make him burst into flame.

11- Society:

People are strange things; and the fact that they can't accept two people in love of the same gender, makes society seem far worse than any villain the Fantastic Four had ever faced.

12- Realization:

Reed fist realized he had a thing for Johnny when the younger put one the well fitted, blue one-piece Reed had created so he could "Flame On!" without flaming off his clothes; it hugged every muscle and curve of Johnny's body, and Reed had to look away to regain composure.

13- Expressions:

Johnny loved women, but there was something rather…"cute" in the expression Reed got on his face when Johnny flirted with another girl.

14- Smiles:

Reed likes the way Johnny seems to melt when he gives the younger that quirky smile of his.

15- Counting:

Johnny hated anything that had to do with numbers, unless it was counting money…or counting how many times he and Reed could have sex in one go.

16- Crumple:

Reed had never seen Johnny ever really fall apart; so it really came as a surprise when he saw Johnny's face crumple after he told the Torch there was just no way this could ever work.

17- Skeptical:

Reed gave Johnny a skeptical look, knowing the simple touches were going to end up being much more than what they really appeared; and the skeptical glance Johnny threw back saying, "Oh, like you didn't expect this" told him so.

18- Learning:

When Reed figured out that the Ladies Man of the Fantastic Four didn't really _like _women in _that way_, Reed was immediately the friend that was always needed; when he figured out what made Johnny confide in him, Reed pretended he heard Sue calling for him and left the room.

19- Confusion:

Reed had told Johnny this wouldn't work, and he had told himself, time and time again, the same thing…then why in the _hell _did he feel so confused in the decision of ending it all make him so crazy?

20- Boredom:

Johnny found a new way to ease his boredom when he went looking for Reed one day in the lab, only to find the older man _really did need_ a "break".

21- Tears:

Johnny knew he and Reed were in love; even through all the tears that blinded his sight, he could still see it.

22- Scent:

Johnny loved Reed's smell; his scent was that of a new book that had just had its papers freshly printed and had never been open…that and a really nice after shave.

23- Blue:

Johnny's eyes were the most incredible shade of blue that Reed had ever seen; He was convinced, for a while, that it was the reason he first fell in love with Johnny.

24- Difference:

Johnny knew there were almost too many differences between him and Reed; he did try to narrow that down, only to find out he rather enjoyed the differences; they kept Reed away from his video games for one thing.

25- Sue:

Sue completely faded, her clothes hanging in mid air when Reed told her he had fallen out of love with her; and had only fallen back in…with her brother.

26- Kiss:

Johnny liked making out, always had; he liked to be dominant, but he found with Reed, as their mouths were crushed together, their tongues battling, he really didn't mind giving up to being submissive to the older man.

27- Slap:

Johnny could forget how hard Sue had slapped him after what Reed had told her; but the tears and apologies that she muttered afterwards would always be burned into his memory.

28- Siblings:

Johnny knew Sue would always love Reed, and that she would always love him; but like many siblings, he and Sue were no different when it came to the uncanny ability to feel the torment and sadness that the other was going through.

29- Shock:

Ben was a bit taken aback when he stumbled in on Reed and Johnny making out on the couch.

30- Shrug:

Ben had just shrugged when Reed explained later for their actions; as long as they were happy, Ben knew he had no right to bother in on their relationship.

31- Blind:

Alicia was blind, but she knew better; she was pretty sure, even before Johnny and Reed had come to realize it themselves, that the two had quite the uncommon attraction for the other.

32- Touch:

Johnny liked to just touch Reed; feeling the older man shiver as he kissed down his torso for better prizes, it felt great to know only _he _could get Reed to writher and gasp like _that_ in his grasp.

33- Push:

Sue had put her hands on her hips, her eyes hard; she tapped her foot, waiting for an answer, only to break out into a smile when Reed told her, "Yeah, I will"…she hugged him hard.

34- Reassurance:

Reed would like to tell Johnny that he would be able to come home every day, even though, deep down, he knows, one day, he won't; Johnny would like to tell Reed he would be able to come home every day, even though, deep down, he knows, one day, he won't.

35- Speak:

Johnny really didn't like to think things over before he said them, it was bad habit of his; So Reed just shut Johnny up when he spoke with his lips.

36- Sensitive:

Reed tried not to use his "secret spot" very often, but after figuring out about the very sensitive spot at the base of Johnny's neck, sometimes Reed had a hard time controlling himself.

37- Time:

Johnny never seemed to have the time to just stop and relax, he always had to be up and doing something; but for the oddest reason, he had _always_ had the time to stop for Reed.

38- Mistakes:

Reed was human, like everyone else, and like everyone else, he made mistakes; it wasn't until Johnny stumbled into his bedroom late one night, crying with his eyes red, did Reed realize he had made the biggest mistake of all when he had told Johnny that their relationship wouldn't work out.

39- Damn:

Damn; it was one word, but it was one word enough to express the pleasure that Johnny had written all across his face when Reed decided to dress down in just a tee shirt and jeans.

40- Years:

Johnny couldn't believe how fast time flew when he figured out that he and Reed would be together for three years this coming June.

41- Emotions:

Reed had never been really good with showing his emotions, and this was no exception; but by the look on Johnny's face, he realized he had done a good job of making his emotions work…he never thought the Human Torch could get so worked up over such a simple piece of jewelry.

42- Ring:

It was a simple, solid gold band with no diamonds or ornate designs; and even though Reed had given him a chain to put the ring on, incase Johnny would like to skip the "embarrassment" of having to explain that his _girlfriend _was actually his _boyfriend_, Johnny slipped the ring onto his left ring finger.

43- Women:

Least to say, many women were crushed when the learned Johnny was engaged; but more were positively confused on why _he _wore the ring…only a few got it, and none of them said anything.

44- Moan:

Johnny moaned when Reed hit every right spot at just the right time.

45- Delicious:

Johnny had some weird fetishes, Reed had to admit that, but what exactly possessed Johnny to make a grab for the whip cream, Reed would never know.

46- Nightmares:

Johnny always felt like a kid when his dreams became the horrid things he wished never to happen; but being held to Reed's body was something that always made it worth feeling small again for.

47- Sex:

The sex was, simply put, amazing.

48- Demonstration:

For once in his life, Reed felt superior when he needed no demonstration as to how Johnny liked it when he bent down to swallow the eager member before him.

49- Gentle:

Reed like being gentle in bed, he liked just making love; Johnny had no problem with it, seeing as he liked the way Reed's hands fluttered up and down his sides, fingers brushing over his nipples, with a warm mouth on his neck.

50- Love:

And I take you, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, until death do us part.


End file.
